nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Riders
Sonic Riders was developed by Sonic Team, and was released on multiple consoles. All Consoles (Except PC): US on February 21, 2006, Japan on February 23, 2006, and Europe on March 17, 2006. PS2 only: Australia on March 22, 2006, and South Korea on March 30, 2006. Xbox only: Australia on March 30, 2006. PC only: US on November 17, 2006, Europe on November 24, 2006, and Australia on March 29, 2007. This game may only have one kind of flattening, but it has a decent roster to make paper! Though it requires either multiplayer mode or having patience to see the flattenings. Flattening Attacks There are 3 attacks in the game that can flatten other riders. Amy's and the Opa Opa attack have an effect afterwards, while E-10000G's attack has a more slower flattening beforehand. Amy Rose's Stronger Piko Piko Hammer Amy speeds up behind the enemy rider, and slams her hammer down to squash her poor victim. The rider floats around like paper to the ground for a couple of seconds before getting up. Though with Amy's attack, the rider will remain half flattened, somewhat springing up and down attempting to return to their original shape. E-10000G's Guru Guru Punch E-10000G slams his fists down one after another on the enemy rider, squashing them down somewhat slower than Amy's attack, before they become flat as paper. Same effect when they're paper as Amy's attack, but they do not stay half squished afterwards. The Opa Opa This extreme gear grants the rider the ability to drop an anvil on an enemy rider, flattening them like paper. Identical to Amy's attack, the rider will remain half flattened afterwards for a short period of time. This gear is unlocked after the player has achieved Gold Rank on all missions in the game and can then be purchased from the shop for 2500 rings Riders to Flatten There are 13 non-human characters to flatten, both default and unlockable! Default Riders * Amy Rose * Tails * Knuckles the Echidna * Sonic the Hedgehog * Jet the Hawk * Storm the Albatross * Wave the Swallow Unlockable Riders * Cream the Rabbit - Beat Hero Story. * Rouge the Bat - Beat Hero Story. * Shadow the Hedgehog - Beat Hero Story. * AiAi - Complete all missions for Jet, Wave, and Storm. * E-10000G - Play the game for 20 hours. * E-10000R - Play the game for 50 hours. Images Sonic the Hedgehog SR Sonic flattened 1.png SR Sonic flattened HACKED 1.png Tails SR Tails flattened 1.png SR Tails flattened HACKED 1.png Jet the Hawk SR Jet flattened 1.png SR Jet flattened HACKED 1.png Jet half-flattened 1.png Storm the Albatross SR Storm flattened 1.png SR Storm flattened HACKED 1.png Cream the Rabbit SR Cream flattened 1.png SR Cream flattened HACKED 1.png Amy Rose Amy flattened.png Amy flattened 2.png amy flattened 3.png amy flattened 4.png Category:Sonic Riders Category:Gamecube Category:Playstation 2 Category:Xbox Category:PC Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Series) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Tails Category:Knuckles the Echidna Category:Amy Rose Category:Jet the Hawk Category:Storm the Albatross Category:Wave the Swallow Category:Cream the Rabbit Category:Rouge the Bat Category:Shadow the Hedgehog Category:AiAi Category:E-10000G Category:E-10000R Category:Hedgehog Category:Fox Category:Echidna Category:Hawk Category:Albatross Category:Swallow Category:Bird Category:Rabbit Category:Bat Category:Monkey Category:Robot